bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Wars Wake
This article, , is the seventh chapter of the War on Two Fronts arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It is the direct continuation of War Upon the Sands and follows Kentaro Shiba -- the alternate world counterpart of Kentaro Hiroshi -- and Itazura Kori as the primary POV characters. Kaien Shiba, Fujimaru Kudō, Matsuri Kudō, Miyoko Kato and Shuji Kato serve as supporting characters. ---- Kentaro lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a contented look on his fair-featured face. For the first time in a very long time he was at peace with himself. His mother and uncle where alive, his old friends Fujimaru and Matsuri where returned to him, and Kaien was by his side as usual. Things where finally looking up! And yet a stray thought entered his mind to shatter his illusion of peace: If only where here. Grief did strange things to your mind and truth be told Kentaro had had enough of staring out into space. It was time to do something. "You look like shit." Itazura greeted Kentaro as he entered the dining room for his breakfast. Kentaro wasn't rightly sure why Kaien had returned them to the Blades of Night's Veil headquarters in the Shadowlands of the Reikai, but he was happy he did. He hadn't parted on good terms with Itazura. Though they likely weren't going to this time either. "Thanks. Join me for a bite?" "Sure." The pair sat opposite one another at a long table. Whilst everyone around them where hurrying to grab a bite to eat they gave the two a respectful berth, leaving the duo alone. "I owe you an apology." Kentaro began. "Damn right you do." Itazura answered and for the briefest of moments he looked like his half-brother Kusaka. "Running off to Hueco Mundo of all places? You got a death wish or are you just brain-dead from that beating you took before coming to this world? Averian has a fucking army garrisoned there! I could have told you all you needed to know about his Espada if you had only asked." "If I had done that then I would still think my mother and uncle where dead." Kentaro countered as he skewered a piece of charred bacon with his fork. "Raiding Hueco Mundo is not what I am apologizing for." "Oh? Then colour me surprised." Itazura certainly didn't look it though. "I'm apologizing because my companions and I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We intend to join our might to my counterpart's organization, and together stabilize the Reikai. You've done a marvellous job in the Shadowlands, but your mind appears to be elsewhere." "... I knew our alliance was only going to be temporary." Itazura admitted, with a wry half-smile, whilst dodging the question. "I used you and you used me. The gangs who survived The Collapse have been brought to heel partly through your efforts, and all of them answer to me now. The Blades military might has grown massively. In exchange I allowed you to see our intelligence reports." "Allowed me?" Kentaro asked, slightly surprised. "You can take solace in the fact that you aren't the first person to have been played by me since The Collapse. Just be thankful: I don't allow most to walk away, and those who attempt it usually end up dead." "I'm flattered." Kentaro managed. "And I'm busy." Itazura rose from his chair as he said this. "... Listen, I'm not your enemy. But I'm not necessarily your friend either. To me you aren't Kentaro. You're simply the guy who looks like him. But if I can aid him by letting you loose on the Reikai, then that's what I'm going to do. Just don't get in my way." "And what are you planning that I'm not to interfere in, Itazura?" Kentaro asked. "For now that's between the Blades and her." ---- The evening came all too quickly. Kentaro found himself outside staring up at a star-filled sky as a gentle breeze passed him by. There wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles in any direction and a full moon dominated the night's sky. "It's quite the view, isn't it?" "It is." His mother, Miyoko, approached with an almost cautious step. In answer he smiled at her reassuringly and reached out his lone arm to take her hand in his. She had ditched her ragged clothing in favour of a yellow jacket, white shirt, and violet shorts. In her free arm she clutched a bundled parcel. "Here, this is for you." He accepted the parcel with a quizzical look before untying the bindings. What he discovered took his breathe from him! In his arm lay a new outfit; the cloak sported a storm flap and a maroon-coloured cinch around the neck as well as a maroon lining on the inside, whilst the undershirt was grey with white cuffs. The trousers where stout black hakama and a pair of brown-leather belts where folded neatly atop the pile. "Your uncle and I made it for you. He imbued it with Kidō -- apparently you'll find out what it does eventually. I based it on-" "The old outfit father used to wear." Kentaro finished. "Thank you. Though having you back again is more of a gift than this could ever be." With that he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Our nightmare won't last much longer... I've woken up, and this time things will be different. I promise." "I know." "I hope you include us in your plan, Kenny. We're a tough bunch to ditch." Kaien was leaning lazily against the rooftop entrance. Flanking him was Fujimaru, Matsuri and Shuji, and each wore a smile that echoed their agreement with Kaien's words. "We're with you till the end of the line." Fujimaru stated. "Wherever that leads." Matsuri continued. Shuji never said anything: his nod was all the support Kentaro needed. But the most important of all was the impossible sight that unfolded before Kentaro's eyes alone. Wreathed in white light was the figure of Rōnin Shiba himself. Kentaro knew it was merely an illusion; a trick of the mind, yet he walked towards his father regardless. "This isn't real." "In a way it is, my son. I live on through you. And I know you'll do what needs to be done." "Thank you so much. I never got to say that to you before the end. You shielded me from The Collapse. I'm alive now only because of you." "And I would do it again. Know that I'm proud of you, Kentaro. Look after your mother for me." And with that Rōnin's figure disappeared from Kentaro's sight. "You guys didn't see that, did you?" "See what?" Miyoko asked. "It's not important." Kentaro answered. Kaien, however, put his arm around his godson's shoulder. "I did. I did." End.